Gone
by DeluluandOroro Platoon
Summary: Zoruru has become desperate to defeat Dororo. He realizes that the only way to convince him to battle is to threaten what is most precious to Dororo... An Ororo & Rieko production
1. Chapter 1

Sunshine came in through the open windows of a small cabin in the mountains. A girl with long, dark green hair was dressed in ninja garb and was sweeping the floor. Despite the broom seeming to be big and uncomfortably bulky, the girl went at it at top speed.

A light blue Keronian came in, wearing a gray mask over his face, concealing it.

"Good morning, Dororo!" the kunochi stopped sweeping and looked at the Keronian. She wiped a few beads of sweat off her brow. "Where were you?"

"Out in the woods," Dororo replied, sitting down on a seat cushion. "I wanted to see the flowers." The kunochi continued sweeping. "By the way, why are you wearing your ninja garb, Koyuki-dono?"

Koyuki put the broom in the corner, done with the sweeping. "It's easier to do chores like this." She gave a smile to Dororo. "Are you going to see your friends today?"

"Yes," Dororo said. "Keroro-kun asked us to all come over for a meeting today. Most likely another ridiculous plan…how many times do I have to say that this planet should be left alone?"

Koyuki kneeled down next to him. "I'm sure it will all work out, Dororo. Say, when I finish with my chores, I can come over, too! I've been wanting to see Nachii, anyways. She's one of my best friends!"

"Friendship is a beautiful thing," Dororo said, nodding.

"I have two best friends," Koyuki said. "One of them is Nachii."

Dororo looked up at her. "Who is your other best friend?"

Koyuki looked at Dororo with her large teal eyes, and then gave a big smile. "It's you, of course!"

Dororo felt his cheeks flush, and he stood up. "I…I have to get going," he said, turning his back to her. "Farewell, Koyuki-dono."

With a whip of cold air, Dororo had vanished. Koyuki was surprised at his reaction, but shook it off.

"Well, I should start washing the floors now."

"Wake up, Gunso-san!" Tamama was shaking Keroro, who was still fast asleep in bed. A bubble indicating deep sleep increased and decreased as Keroro inhaled and exhaled.

"Just ten more minutes, de arimasu…" Keroro, who was drooling onto his pillow, rolled over in his sleep so that his back was turned to Tamama, Giroro, Angol Mois, and Dororo.

"Uncle won't wake up!" Mois said, her hands shaking. A bead of nervous sweat was forming on her brow. "You could say, not a morning person?"

"Alright, that's it!" Giroro exclaimed. The hotheaded frog tried to slap Keroro awake, and after the attempts being unsuccessful to the oblivious Keronian, pulled a large machine gun from out of nowhere and fired at Keroro.

"GEEEROOO!!!" Keroro flew high up into the air and landed on the floor with a loud _CRASH!_. He now was severely burnt, wore a charred afro, and was wide awake.

"What was that for?!" Keroro yelled at Giroro from the floor. Dramatic tears were falling down Keroro's face.

Giroro crossed his arms and scowled. "First of all, I really can't take you seriously with that afro. Second of all, we've been trying to wake you up for at least half an hour! The meeting should have started long ago!"

"Worry not, dear corporal!" Keroro said, jumping up. The afro, by this point in time, had disappeared. "The meeting will start all in due time, de arimasu! But first—,"

Keroro sat down next to his infamous Gundam Model shelf and started to open a new box. "Gundam model time!"

"Oh no, desu…" Tamama sighed. He walked over to the sergeant. "Gunso-san, if you don't stop making Gundam models, the meeting will never happen, desu!"

"Don't be silly, private! There'll be plenty of time for meetings later, de arimasu!" Keroro was fitting the arm of what looked to be a robotic raptor into its socket, using a large bottle of glue and a paintbrush.

"Keroro-kun…" Dororo walked over to Keroro, holding out his arm. "Come on, let's start the mee—,"

"GERO!"

Keroro, startled by Dororo's "sudden" appearance, jumped and accidentally splattered glue down the length of Dororo's outstretched arm.

"Oh, sorry Dororo! I didn't notice you, so you startled me, de arimasu!"

Dororo curled up in a corner. "Why, Keroro-kun…? Why do you ignore me…?"

And so, after long and tedious work of getting Dororo out of his trauma mode and washing all the glue off his arm, knocking out Keroro so he could be dragged off to the meeting room while trying to deal with a very angry Angol Mois, and searching for Kururu for the meeting only to discover him in his secret lab spying on Aki, everyone was in the meeting room. The total time span;

"THREE HOURS?!?!?!"

Giroro stood on his stool, pounding a red fist onto the table so hard that it cracked. "Damn it, Keroro! Just get the meeting over with! No more stalling!"

Keroro was on the stage, wearing sunglasses and a red bathrobe, an unlit cigar dangling from his teeth. "No need to fear, de arimasu! My plan is to help invest more money for the good of the platoon!"

The red Keronian scowled. "When you say 'the good of the platoon', you really just mean for Gundam models, don't you?"

"Maybe," Keroro said. "Anyways, I call this mission—,"

"STUPID FROG!!!"

Everyone turned to see a very angry pink-haired teenager standing in the entrance of the meeting room. She stomped up to the nervous green Keronian, grabbing him by the top of the head so that they saw eye-to-eye.

"You never did your chores today, did you?" she yelled. "I'm the only one here to clean the house, and you expect me to clean it all on my own?!"

Dororo, watching the scene, noticed Natsumi say that she was 'the only person in the house'. "Natsumi-dono," he said, standing up, "Did Koyuki-dono ever come here?"

"Huh?" Natsumi looked over at Dororo, still holding a shivering Keroro in her tight grasp. "Koyuki-chan never came. Was she supposed to?"

The blue Keronian clenched his fists. "She said she would after she finished cleaning…"

Tamama turned to him, holding a bag of chocolate chips that was already half-empty, for the other half had been devoured. "Maybe she's not done cleaning yet, desu."

Dororo shook his head. "That's impossible. I've seen her clean the entire house in less than ten minutes. And she wouldn't go somewhere else. She really wanted to see Natsumi-dono."

Natsumi dropped Keroro, who landed on the ground and fainted. "Are you sure she wanted to come here?"

Dororo nodded, and then turned towards the exit of the room. "I have to go now," he said. "Please pardon my absence."

He disappeared with a small puff of gray smoke.

When the Keronian ninja arrived at the small cabin, the first thing he noticed was that the door had been broken, as if someone outside used a great amount of strength to break it and get inside. Once Dororo noticed this, he started to run as fast as possible to the cabin.

Everything that Dororo saw appeared to be distant and vague, as if he was in a dream. The inside was in shambles. The broom that Koyuki had used was broken in half. Dororo suspected that Koyuki had tried to defend herself with it, but the broom had been too weak and cracked apart. The ashes from the small fireplace had spread all around the floor, as if someone had run through it one too many times. The small, old-fashioned radio that Koyuki loved so much had been thrown across the room and shattered into small fragments.

Dororo grew more and more worried about Koyuki as he looked around. Where was she? Who had done this? Was Koyuki safe?

Dororo turned to the entrance to see a note folded and tacked up to the wall with a kunai. He pulled the kunai out of the wall and unfolded the note. Something blue fell out, but Dororo was too busy reading the note to notice.

_Zeroro,_

_Your Pekoponian kunochi friend is currently in my custody. If you want to get her back, meet me at the top of the Nishizawa radio tower at midnight. Be prepared for battle._

_Zoruru_

The letter fell out of Dororo's trembling hands. _This can't be happening,_ he thought. _I'm dreaming, and I'll wake up any moment now, and Koyuki-dono will be safe…_

Dororo looked at the blue thing that had fallen out of the letter when he had opened it. He picked it up with shaking blue hands. It felt like silk, but stiffer and lighter. When he held it, the blue mass unraveled to reveal itself as a mask, which was split in two, that Koyuki wore with her ninja garb.

The blue Keronian felt as if his heartbeat had stopped. Until now, everything—the reckage of his cabin, the letter left by Zoruru, his very emotions—had all been numbed. It felt as if everything was a nightmare, like it was never really happening, and everything he had seen was so far away from reality. Now that he was holding on to something of Koyuki's, the only piece of her he had left, the realization of everything crashed on him like a ferocious wave.

The torn blue mask dropped to the ash-covered floor. Dororo picked up the letter that Zoruru had written. In an instant, the paper was in pieces that flittered to the floor, and Dororo was standing with his unsheathed katana, his eyes cast downward away from the letter's remains.

Dororo put the katana back in its sheath, and walked outside the cabin.

It was clear to him that he had to face Zoruru. Tonight.

It was the only way to get Koyuki back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rieko: Hey guys! I just wanted to apologize for the lack of scene dividers in the last chapter, oro…Thanks for reading!**

_Koyuki had been washing the floors right after Dororo left. After she did this, her chores would be done, and she could visit Natsumi. Koyuki gave her infamous smile as she thought of her dear friend._

_Koyuki's back was facing the closed door when she heard a large crashing sound. The kunochi turned to see the door knocked down, and Zoruru was standing in the doorway, the claws on his left hand drawn out._

"_Zoruru!" Koyuki exclaimed in surprise. She stood and walked over to the half-cyborg, half-Keronian. Noticing that Zoruru never answered, Koyuki frowned. She clenched her fists in nervousness. "Is there something wrong, Zoruru? You didn't have to break down the door, you know."_

_Zoruru looked up at the green-haired kunochi. And then, he lunged at her with his clawed left arm._

_Koyuki managed to dodge the attack, and ran over to grab the broom from the corner. She stood on one side of the cabin, Zoruru on the other. Zoruru attacked with his left-handed claw, and Koyuki was able to defend herself and block the ongoing attacks…until the broom was split in two._

_Zoruru punched Koyuki in the stomach, sending her flying across the room. She skidded until she landed in the fire pit, causing ashes to fly around the room, blocking the kunochi's vision. Gasping for breath, she stood up and prepared her shurikens, ready for more serious battle._

"_Snowflake Shuriken!"_

_Shards of ice flew in all directions, clearing away the clouds of ashes. Koyuki couldn't see Zoruru anywhere, but she was sure he was still there. When Koyuki looked up above her, he was floating near the ceiling, his claws at the ready. In no time at all he had come down, but stopped in midair, right in front of her. Zoruru hit Koyuki upside the head with the dull edge of the blade. The kunochi flew into the cabin wall, where she hit her head for the second time and fell, unconscious._

"_Useless," Zoruru muttered, floating next to Koyuki. With a flick of his claw, Koyuki's mask was cut in two and fell off. Zoruru picked up the cut mask. He took a piece of paper with writing on it and folded it, putting the mask pieces inside. (No one knew where the paper had come from, and I'm sure nobody will ever know.) Zoruru then took a kunai that had fallen out of Koyuki's possession and stabbed the paper and the mask into the wooden wall, next to where Koyuki lay. He then managed to pick up Koyuki and carried her away towards the Nishizawa radio tower that could be seen over the trees._

_All this happened within a matter of minutes._

_//_

Koyuki awoke after two hours, only to find herself tied to one of the posts that went through the middle of the Nishizawa radio tower. It took a few minutes for her to remember what had happened, and just as she realized where she was, she looked up to see Zoruru walking up to her.

"So, you've awoken," Zoruru said. He came in front of Koyuki. "You have nothing to be afraid of. I promise to not cause you any harm."

Koyuki gritted her teeth. "Why am I here, Zoruru?"

Zoruru crossed his arms and walked over to the edge of the tower. "You are here," he answered without looking at her, "to act as the bait."

Koyuki furrowed her eyebrows. "Bait for what?" she asked. "For Dororo?"

"No." Zoruru turned to face her. "For _Zeroro_."

"What do you want with him?"

"I want to defeat him. But whenever I get the chance…" Zoruru's right eye glowed an even brighter red. "He runs away!" He punched his left arm's claw into the ground, causing a large fracture that went down deep and cracked the floor. Koyuki winced at Zoruru's showing of strength, and inched away from him.

Zoruru pulled the claw out of the floor, like a knife out of butter. "Zeroro has been weakened…but he is stubborn. I thought that nothing would convince him to battle. But soon I saw that…I had proved myself wrong." Zoruru looked up at Koyuki, piercing her with his strong gaze. "I realized that I could take away something precious from him, and never let him have it back unless he managed to defeat me."

Koyuki's turquoise eyes widened. Did Zoruru mean what she thought he was saying…?

"Zeroro really _has_ weakened…enough so to fall in love with a member of the race he is trying to conquer. He has failed as an assassin, letting his heart control his mind. But that just means that come midnight…" Zoruru raised his left-handed claws, "I will win."

Koyuki gave a mischevious smile. "You're wrong! I have faith in Dororo. I'm sure he'll win!"

Zoruru remained silent as he walked up to the kunochi. Then he said, "I'm afraid that you are mistaken." He walked back to the edge of the tower. "Oh, by the way." Zoruru turned his head to face Koyuki. "I know that you are fully capable of escaping. But I would suggest that you don't. You are currently unarmed and weakened, giving you a large disadvantage if you do try to escape."

Koyuki frowned, but it wasn't a sad frown—it was a determined frown. "What makes you think that that's going to stop me?"

In a flash, Zoruru was right in front of the kunochi, holding up his clawed arm threateningly. "How about this, then?" he said. "Make no attempts to escape, and Zeroro will remain alive."

Koyuki felt as if she had stopped breathing. Would Zoruru really kill Dororo? Her turquoise eyes were opened wide, and they were quivering with worry.

Zoruru walked to the edge of the tower, looking down upon the city below.

The time was 11: 32 A. M.

Dororo did not know of Koyuki's kidnapping until 1: 07 P. M.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you serious, Giroro?"

At the Hinata home, Natsumi was interrogating Giroro, who had rushed in through the back door with urgent news. Not only was Giroro looking like he had just been in a brawl, but he also looked nervous as the red head was shouting at him, with a clear mix of anger and worry on her face. A wet rag was still in her hands from the unfinished washing of the lunch dishes.

"Yes, I am being serious, Natsumi!" Giroro said, holding his hands up defensively. "Do you think I would really lie about something like this?"

At that instant, Keroro burst out of the door that led to the secret base in the basement. In his hands, held high above his head like a trophy, was a green and white Gundam model that looked like it was supposed to represent a bulky spaceship from a science fiction movie. A look of pure joy was on his face as he ran up to Natsumi and Giroro.

"Natsumi-dono!" he sang out, "Where's Fuyuki-dono? I need to show him the Gundam…" his voice trailed off when he saw the expressions of worry and tension on the duo's faces. "Wh-what's wrong?" he asked, quivering. "D-did I do something wrong?" Then he looked at Giroro, who sported bandages, bruises, and cuts galore. "Giroro, you look really bad, de arimasu! What happened?"

Giroro crossed his arms. "If you shut up, I'll tell you."

Keroro shut up, the newly made Gundam model now at his side instead of over his head.

"Good," Giroro said after a second or two of silence. "Well, I was out patrolling the area after Dororo left, and thought that he might be at the Nishizawa radio tower. I flew up to it, and…" Giroro looked down at the floor and shifted his feet. "And I couldn't get through. There was a force field."

Keroro's eyes widened. "A force field, de arimasu?" he said in shock.

Giroro nodded. "I tried to break through it, but I got shocked instead. But, after a little bit, I could see who was inside the force field." He looked up into Keroro's face, a scowl on his face. "Zoruru was in there. With Koyuki."

"Gero!" Keroro exclaimed in surprise, and the Gundam model fell to the ground. There was a pause until Keroro spoke again. "So…they're eloping?"

Natsumi and Giroro both punched Keroro at the same time in the face, causing him to fly across the room and crash into the wall. "Geroooo…" he moaned, two lumps forming on his face and one on the back of his head.

"They are NOT eloping, stupid frog!" Natsumi yelled.

"Koyuki was tied up, you idiot!" Giroro shouted at him. "She was kidnapped!"

Keroro looked up, his eyes wide. "K-kidnapped?" he said in surprise. "Why would Zoruru kidnap Koyuki-dono?"

Giroro grunted. "He probably thinks it will let him get even with Dororo," he said.

"But Koyuki-chan's in danger!" Natsumi shouted. Keroro and Giroro looked up at her. "Don't you understand what might happen to her? For all we know, Zoruru might have already killed Koyuki-chan!"

"Even if we were to try to help her," Giroro said, "We'd never get through. The force field is strong, much stronger than any I've seen. It would be impossible to get to them."

Natsumi furrowed her eyebrows. "But Zoruru would allow Dororo through, right?" she asked, almost yelling. "Zoruru only wants to battle Dororo, right? So all we need to do is send Dororo over there right now!" At this point, Natsumi was getting hysterical. "If we just send Dororo over there now, then Koyuki-chan will be safe, right? Right? ANSWER ME, GIRORO!"

Giroro looked away from Natsumi, her wide eyes and burning fury scaring him. He crossed his arms and inhaled deeply, then exhaled. "It's not that easy," he said. "We don't know _what _Zoruru wants, except that he wants to battle Dororo. We don't know if there's a deal of some sort involved, or…or…" Giroro couldn't think of what else to say.

"A 'deal'?" Natsumi said, almost too quiet to hear. "A _'deal'_? It doesn't matter what Zoruru wants, or what sort of 'deal' he has! Koyuki-chan is in danger, and you are too stupid to realize that!"

Natsumi stormed to the front door and started to put on a pair of sneakers.

"Natsumi!" Giroro shouted, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see Dororo and get _him_ to take some action!" she shouted, both shoes on now. "And if he doesn't cooperate either, then so help me God, I'll go over and save Koyuki-chan myself!"

"W-wait, Natsumi!" Giroro called out, but Natsumi had already slammed the door behind her. Giroro grabbed Keroro's arm and dragged him to the red hover craft that was parked in the back yard. "Come on, we have to follow her!"

/

"Dororo, you home?" Natsumi walked over the smashed front door of the cabin, looking around to see if Dororo was home. She spotted him standing near the door, looking down at his opened hands. Small pieces of paper, a kunai, and two small pieces of cloth lay on the ground around his feet, his eyes distant. Natsumi felt a surge of anger wash over her. "Dororo, what is going on?"

Dororo did not answer. Instead, he just went on staring with blank eyes at nothingness, unresponsive.

Natsumi gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "What are you doing here, Dororo? Did you know that Koyuki-chan has been kidnapped? I'm sure you do, since that _is _her mask on the floor." Natsumi gestured to the blue cloth on the floor with a pointed finger, but Dororo never faultered his empty stare. "Koyuki-chan has been kidnapped, and you don't even care! We can't get by, because Zoruru set up a force field! You _know _that you have to save her, but here you are, doing nothing! You have to save her—,"

"Do you think I don't know that?"

Natsumi couldn't help but gasp when Dororo turned to her, his eyes no longer blank—they were now cold and angry, a look that can only be worn by one with pure hatred in their heart. His voice was different somehow, dripping with an unexplainable rage.

"Do you honestly think that I don't care about Koyuki-dono, or that I don't know that I'm the only one that Zoruru will allow through?" Dororo's eyes filled with an even greater rage, to the point of insanity. "Do you think that I don't _want_ to save her?"

Natsumi stepped back, her pulse speeding up as she grew more afraid. She had never seen Dororo like this; it was the first time she had ever seen him so angry. "D-Dororo, snap out of it…"

"Is it that you think I don't _care_?" Dororo shouted. "Because I _do_ care about…I…I…"

Dororo still had the rage in his eyes, but now there were tears as well, sliding down his face and landing onto the floor, causing splatters of darkness to form on the wood. "Dororo," Natsumi said, suddenly feeling ashamed of herself, "Please don't…I'm sorry…"

Dororo looked at the spot where the cut mask was on the floor, tears still leaking out of his eyes. "No, I'm sorry. It's not your fault, Natsumi-dono. But Koyuki-dono…"

Natsumi realized what was going through Dororo's head, and she kneeled down beside him. "I trust you," she said softly. "I believe in you, Dororo, and I believe that you will save Koyuki-chan. So don't let me down."

Natsumi walked out of the cabin, the sunshine feeling welcoming on her face. Giroro and Keroro were standing next to Giroro's red hover craft, Keroro looking tired and grouchy, Giroro looking concerned.

"Well?" Giroro said, his arms crossed. "What happened?"

Natsumi looked at Giroro, then at Keroro, then at Giroro again. "He's going to defeat Zoruru. He'll save Koyuki."

By the time the three of them got home, the time was 1:53.


	4. Chapter 4

Koyuki had been on the Nishizawa radio tower for what felt like centuries. Meditating wouldn't work, because she wouldn't trust Zoruru; just waiting for her rescue made the time crawl by; trying to escape was what Koyuki didn't want at all, if Zoruru meant what he said.

Instead, Koyuki thought. If everything that Zoruru said _was_ true, then Dororo had fallen in love with her.

_Is that true?_

A part of Koyuki hated that, because that would be the reason that Zoruru had kidnapped her. The other part wanted it to be true, because she…

Dororo appeared behind Zoruru, who was looking out over Tokyo. Zoruru turned around, a secret smile forming under his bandage mask. "Zeroro, you've come. You're pretty early, though."

Dororo looked into Zoruru's face, showing no emotion at all. "I couldn't wait until midnight."

Zoruru looked at him for a few seconds, saying nothing. A little while later;

"Zeroro, are you angry?"

Dororo glared at Zoruru. "My name…"

Dororo swiped his katana out in a swift motion, Zoruru leaping up and dodging the attack by inches.

"Is Dororo!"

Zoruru landed behind Dororo and struck at him with the claws on his arm. Dororo turned around and blocked the attack with his katana. It was a battle of strength there, Zoruru with trembling claws against Dororo with a shaking katana. "And considering that you kidnapped Koyuki-dono as if she was some item to lure me in," Dororo said, "I am pissed."

Their weapons parted, and Dororo and Zoruru began the battle. Koyuki could only see them as blue and gray blurs, moving all around the top of the tower and into the sky. _Dororo,_ she thought, _please be okay._

The next thing she knew, a shuriken came flying at her face. Koyuki managed to move her head just in time, but the shuriken's blade cut her left cheek. Koyuki winced in pain as the cut stung her face, and drops of blood fell down her face.

The next sound Koyuki heard was a cry; it was from Dororo. At first she thought it might have been in pain, but realized it was in pure anger. Even more so, it was in worry for Koyuki.

Zoruru and Dororo stopped moving, becoming actual figures instead of blurs. Zoruru was lying on the ground, and Dororo stood above him, his katana over Zoruru's throat.

"I…I lost," Zoruru mumbled. "Again…How are you better than me, Zeroro?"

Dororo said nothing, just stayed perfectly still.

"Go on, kill me." Zoruru turned his head so that he faced the overlook of Tokyo, making the katana cut his neck. Droplets of blood formed and rolled onto the floor. "Just kill me. I'm tired of losing to you over and over…so just kill me."

"No."

Zoruru glanced up into Dororo's face, causing the cut to go deeper. "Why not? You might as well kill me now, Zeroro."

"I am no longer Zeroro. I'm not the assassin that I once was. I don't _want_ to kill you, Zoruru."

Zoruru's one red pupil dilated. "There is the assassin I once knew in there. So why do you pretend there isn't?"

Dororo relaxed the katana a little. "I'm not pretending anything. I know I can't pretend that part of my life never happened. But I can still create a new future. Because…" He looked up at Koyuki, still tied up to the post. "Because Koyuki-dono changed me." Dororo looked back down at Zoruru. "And if you try to hurt her ever again, you'll have to deal with me personally."

Dororo straitened up and took the katana away from Zoruru's throat.

Zoruru disappeared.

Dororo walked over to where Koyuki was tied up and sliced away the ropes.

Koyuki kneeled down next to him. "Thank you, Dororo."

Dororo looked up at Koyuki. "I'm just surprised that you didn't try to escape, Koyuki-dono."

Koyuki looked down at her hands, which were in her lap. "I wanted to, really. But Zoruru said that if I _did_ try…" Tears were forming in Koyuki's eyes. "He said that he would kill you. And I know how foolish that sounds now, but…the thought of me spending the rest of my life without you…"

Dororo felt his heart beat faster, but felt guilty at the same time. _Does she love__ me?—Am I responsible for making her sad?_

He took one of Koyuki's hands in his. "Koyuki-dono, I'm sorry…"

Koyuki wiped away tears with her free hand. "But you didn't do anything wrong, Doro—,"

Dororo didn't even think about what he did next; he stood up on his toes, closed his eyes, and kissed Koyuki.

Koyuki felt her face flush as her lips made contact with Dororo's mask in the place where his mouth was. Dororo could feel his face turn red, too—you could see the colour even through his mask.

"Well now, this sure is a plot change, de arimasu!"

The kiss broke as Koyuki and Dororo looked up to see a large green airship with a yellow star and the letters KRR on it. The doors to it were open, and in the doorway stood Keroro, Giroro, Tamama, Angol Mois, Natsumi, Fuyuki, and Momoka.

"Praise be to the happy couple!" Tamama said, waving and giving a childish smile.

"You could say; very cute?" Mois said, pointing up her index finger.

"So sweet…" Momoka sighed.

"It is sweet, isn't it, Nishizawa-san?" Fuyuki said.

_Yes! This is the perfect plan to get Fuyuki-kun to confess his love to me! _Momoka's alter ego thought.

Giroro crossed his arms. "So, he fell in love with one of the natives. Disgrace…"

Natsumi smacked him upside the head. "Hypocrite," she said, and then she smiled at him. Giroro, holding the back of his head where he was hit, blushed. Natsumi turned back to Koyuki and Dororo. "Congratulations, you two!"

"Nachii!" Koyuki exclaimed, and smiled.

Keroro waved an envelope over his head. "Hey, we're going on vacation, de arimasu! Come on, you two!"

Koyuki stood up, and looked down at Dororo. They nodded to each other, and leapt onto the airship.

This vacation would be an adventure.


	5. Story Credits

**Rieko: ****And thus, this story is over!**

**Ororo:**** Thank you all so much for reading. *bows***

**Rieko:**** Now it's time for the credits!**

**/**

**Keroro Gunso is not owned by us. Just saying.**

**Written By:** **Rieko and Ororo**

**Edited by:**** Delulu**

**A special thanks to our reviewers:**** Anime Monkey Fan Girl, RAYEJ18, and wolf girl811.**

**And a special thanks to all of you readers!**

**Now, a teaser for the sequel of this story…**

**/**

Aki was in the editing office, taking her coffee break. After working for seventeen hours strait, she desperately needed the caffeine. She took a sip of the coffee, which was black and strong, just as she liked it. Then, Aki picked up the newspaper that one of the other employees had brought in earlier that morning. "You have to read the front page—boy, will _this _cause a commotion!" he had said. But she was so busy with the current manga that she hadn't gotten a chance to read it until about 7:00 p.m.

Trying to loosen up her sore shoulders, Aki picked up the newspaper. Her eyes widened as she read it.

**Mitsumi Radio Star—Missing?**

_For the past three days, fans of the Mitsumi Radio Show have been disappointed to turn on their radios and find that nothing is on but static and commercials. But what has caused this? Has the Mitsumi Radio Show been cancelled?_

"_Mitsumi-san hasn't come in for the past three days," one employee says. "No calls, no emails, nothing—he just hasn't showed."_

_Detective Hiro Fujiwara has suspicions about this case that will shock most people, linking the apparently missing Mitsumi with other mysterious disappearances that have occurred around Tokyo and suburban areas. "All the missing peoples in these cases just vanished," Fujiwara says. "They didn't act anything out of the ordinary in the days before their disappearances, and there is no current evidence of any murder or kidnapping. None of the belongings in their homes were out of order or missing. As far as anyone can tell so far, the missing peoples just disappeared."_

_Including Mitsumi, there are now twenty-three cases of _

Aki's coffee break was over.


End file.
